


Loss

by SweetieKoushi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a dick, Maybe i'm a dick, Mentions of Major Character Death, Wow, he's always a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieKoushi/pseuds/SweetieKoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Dipper heard before he fell asleep, was a deep menacing chuckle coming from Bill. He'd heard it before, and where it came from chilled him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

The sound of angry footsteps filled the woods as Dipper ran through them, slamming his feet into the wet dirt. He could barely see where he was going due to the only light being the glittering moon above him, but he didn't care where he was going. He just wanted to get out of there. At any cost.

How could Ford do it? How could Ford stand there, and without hesitation, pull the trigger on her. It baffled him, and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to pull a trigger to his own head. To join her.

He kept running for what felt like days to him, never stopping once. Not even to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead. His clothes became infested with the scent of the damp forest around him, and his adventuring backpack threatened to fall off of his back several times. Then, he stopped at a clearing. It was just a small circle in the middle of all the large trees, with leaves and pine needles littering the ground.

He laid the knapsack down on a mangled tree stump, before sitting against a tall oak. Tears streamed down his face and he clutched his knees  to his chest, holding onto them so tight his knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white. He full on sobbed, not caring about what heard him. He didn't give a damn if a monster came to attack him.

He just wanted to have her back.

His cries began to echo around him, seeming to bounce from tree to tree. He swore he could feel the sorrow in the misty air. He felt her death with every shaky breath he took, causing more and more salty tears to fall. 

Then the sound of footsteps was heard, and through his water filled eyes, Dipper could see him. 

"I'm sorry, Pine Tree." Bill whispered lightly as he sat down next to him. He opened up his arms and offered a sad smile to the boy. "Come here."  
He pulled Dipper in between his legs, and pressed his body against him. Dipper was still holding his knees to his chest, but now he had Bill's arms around him as well. "Cry it out."

And thats what he did.

 

After a little while, Dipper finally spoke up, though his voice was scratchy. 

"Mabel." He breathed, letting go of his legs, letting them stretch out in front of him. He felt the demon's hand run through his hair, petting him.

"I know, Pine Tree." He shushed, snuggling the boy into him. "Its okay now. Its over, you're here with me. You're safe."

Dipper nodded, and his tears seemed to stop falling. Perhaps because he ran out, or maybe it was because of how tired he was. It felt like a weight was placed on every bone in Dipper's body, and he felt exhausted. He let himself be cuddled into the demon as he started to drift off.

"Sleep now, kid." Bill said softly, lifting the boy's chin just a bit.

The last thing Dipper heard before he fell asleep, was a deep menacing chuckle coming from Bill. He'd heard it before, and where it came from chilled him.

It was the same noise that Mabel made before she was shot.


End file.
